Love Behind The Mask
by BackboneBella
Summary: While Edward is trying to convince Bella to go to Jacksonville when Victoria comes, Bella already knows she is coming. There are secrets Bella has kept from the ENTIRE Cullen does Carlisle and Jasper have to do with it? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. DAMN EMMETT!

**Hey guys sorry I haven"t been on in a while but I will finish all of my stories but right now I want to try my hand at a new story. It's Jasper/Bella.**This story has no title please give me suggestions****

**SUMMARY**

**While Edward is trying to convince Bella to go to Jacksonville when Victoria comes, Bella already knows she is coming. There are secrets Bella has kept from the ENTIRE Cullen does Carlisle and Jasper have to do with it? Why is Bella's eyes red when she is human? Who is Olivia and Andrew. Why is Jasper's mother still alive AND HUMAN? Well to find the answers you are going to have to read my story.**

**Chapter 1 DAMN EMMETT!**

** BELLA**

I said bye to Edward when Charlie came from out of the station . I was still peeved because he wouldn't tell me what Alice saw at lunch today_. "You already know what she saw." _My inner voice told me. "Oh Bella? My parents wanted me to remind you of the airline tickets you got for your birthday." Edward said. What the fuck was he doing? "What airline tickets?" Charlie asked. Shit thank you so much Fuckward. "Ugh round trip tickets to see Mom in Florida" Nice save. "Well that was generous" Charlie looked very put out. "Well they expire soon. So you might want to use them this weekend." HA! Nice try asshole I am not leaving Forks. "Sorry Edward I used them both already During Christmas and like a week after my birthday." I smirked as I saw him wince at the reminder of my horrible eighteenth birthday party. I saw pain flash across his before he composed himself. "Oh well okay then"

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT NIGHT<strong>

"Bella I'm going hunting with the family in an hour for the weekend. How about you go to La Push in the morning and spend the night with Sam and Emily?" Edward suggested "Nope" I said simply._ You idiot now he's going to want an explanation._ I looked at his face and saw that he WAS waiting for an explanation. "Jake and the pack found a new scent and they are tracking it tonight." I explained smoothly. Edward looked very upset. "Edward is there something you are not telling me?" I asked putting a hand on his face. "No, not at all just thought you might have wanted to hang with the pack this weekend. You've been talking about Emily in your sleep for a while. Worrying about her and Leah actually." He lied through his stupid white venom-coated teeth.

A few hours later after Edward was gone I checked the time. It was 1:30AM. I hoped out of bed and checked to make sure Charlie was sleep. I got dressed in black yoga pants, a black racer back tanktop, and a pair of all black pumas. I then went to the mirror and shut my eyes as I willed myself to change. When I opened my eyes my hair was longer to my waist. I was no longer 5'6", I was now 5'4". My brown eyes were now a bright crimson color. I pulled my hair up into a bun with a rubberband It's time to get this show on the road.

I jumped out the window and ran into the forest. I ran for about five miles until I came upon the Cullens. I stayed hidden in a bush behind them. "Are you sure this is where you saw her?" Carlisle asked. Alice nodded and said, "She's almost here." Suddenly a growl ripped from Edward, " Well make sure you're sure!" Jasper snarled at him. "Well maybe if you had listened to me and killed her when we had the chance at the Ballet Studio_" He was cut off by Alice snapping. "Quiet!" Then suddenly it became deathly silent.

I saw a flash of red hair and chased it "ON YOUR LEFT!" Alice yelled. The Cullens were right behind me with Emmett leading. Emmett was about to grab me thinking I was Victoria, but I flung him into a tree. "Sorry Emmett!" I called back before becoming focused on the task at hand. Victoria jumped across the cliff as did I. It was at that moment I realized we were on La Push territory. I heard Carlisle stop them "Wait! She's in THEIR territory now." "Who the hell is that?" Rosalie sniped, possibly referring to me. "She looks familiar." Edward said. I felt cold eyes on me. _Oh fuck! Do not, I repeat, DO NOT LET THEM RECOGNIZE YOU BELLE! _

I continued to chase Victoria when the wolves came out. "SHE'LL GET AWAY!" Esme screeched. "NO SHE WON'T" Jasper growled out as the wolves came into their view. All of them were hot on our tail I had to jump, but not before Victoria. Soon she launched herself back across the river and over the border. I quickly followed suit. Relief washed over me as my feet hit Vampire territory. I stayed lower than the cliff the Cullens were on but far, far away from the wolves. Victoria jumped off a tree like she was doing Parkour or some shit and Jasper did too hoping to catch her in the air but she avoided it.

She jumped the border again. I noticed Emmett was about to follow."EMMETT NO!" Rosalie and I screamed in unison. _THIS OAF IS GOING TO BREAK THE FUCKING TREATY! YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM!_ For once I actually listened to my conscience. Just as Emmet leaped across I jumped up and pushed him back into Vampire territory. I landed on top of Emmett with an umph. The rubberband that was holding my hair up snapped causing my hair to fall and cascade down my back. "EMMETT WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG YOU?" I growled out "YOU ALMOST BROKE THE DAMN TREATY!"

I heard a twig snap. I turned to realize I was surrounded. "Bella?" Edward stepped forward. I turned to run but hit something. More like someone. It was the 6'4" blonde God of War. He grabbed me into a chokehold that threatened to tear my head off. "Jasper take her back to the house" Carlisle ordered. Jasper tightened his hold on me and snarled "Try anything and I swear I will rip your head off" I was scared and feared for my life. Never in the three hundred thirty one years of my life did I ever think that Jasper would talk to me that way or have me in the position he did at the moment. He was and still is my one true love or my name wasn't Isabelle Anne Marie Cullen-Whitlock.

**So what did you think guys. Love it. Hate it. Let me know. Reviews are like air to me. I need air if you want me to continue to write this story. Also remember t****his story has no title please give me suggestions you will get full credit for it******

**STAY SAFE!**

**XOXOX MFEHRKOW  
><strong>


	2. Where are our kids?

**Alright here is chapter two and if you haven't noticed now there is a title well I want to thank psychovampirefreak for that one. *Hugs psychovampirefreak tightly* An even bigger thanks to the four people that reviewed my first chapter.**

**horselover1996**

**psychovampirefreak**

**vamplover87.9**

**alexma**

**ccgnme**

**You guys rock my blue bratz socks! (seriously!) Now on two chapter two**

**Chapter 2 Where are our kids?**

**BELLA**

When we got there Jasper let me go and pushed me on the couch. "How do we know you are Bella?" Alice said wrapping her arms around Jasper. _First back the hell up and get off my husband you gothic tinkerbell! _I shut my inner voice up. "Alice when Jake and I were in the kitchen that day Edward called we were about t kiss. Since then you have always wondered what it would be like if Jake and I let the phone ring and just started kissing. you heard him speak to me in Quileute. Edward did you even know I was there when Jake picked up the phone. He had his hands on my waist the whole time he was talking to you. Jasper, when we were leaving for Phoenix you told me that I was worth it. Emmett, you have a tendency to make cracks about my age especially on my birthday when you told Edward that dating an older woman was hot. Rosalie, you hate me because I am human and that is what you want and I understand that but I am not human. I can be human but I have been a vampire since the 1630s. Esme, your son Matthew dying was the reason you threw yourself off the cliff and had him right next to you as you did. Carlisle, I have so much on you right now but all I have to tell you is my maiden name. My maiden name is Isabelle Anne Marie Cullen."

Carlisle looked at me in disbelief "Oh my goodness. i knew there was a likeness but I thought you were just a doppleganger." he whispered "Nope I am you daughter. The real deal. I was changed five years after you went missing during the vampire hunt." I said in my Old English accent. "Wait so you are Carlisle's biological daughter?" Esme asked. "Yes." Carlisle and I said together. "I am a Copier so I can take powers from others and copy them as my own as well as keep them. In the 1780s I met this vampire who could go back and forth from human to vampire in a matter of seconds without going through the transformation." I said

Jasper suddenly gasped. "Did you say your maiden name was Isabelle Anne Marie Cullen?" he asked _Finally he's getting it!_ I nodded "Are you- Did you-" He was at a lost for words "Where are our kids?" he asked. I smiled "Penelope has them. She is still human and so is Andrew and Olivia They are in Salem, Oregon. Andrew is two and Olivia is eighteen months." I beamed. "Jazzy what are you two talking about?" Alice asked Jasper shook Alice off him "You named her Olivia? After my grandmother" He smirked. I nodded once again. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON!" Alice screamed. " Well like I told you one of the powers I acquired was going back and forth from human in a matter of seconds" I repeated. "Well what does that have to do with Jasper?" Alice questioned with narrowing eyes. I changed forms again. I was Bella but with green eye and the age of twenty-three years. "My name is Isabelle Anne Marie Cullen-Whitlock. I am Jasper's wife and the mother of his kids." I said looking up at Jasper with the biggest smile I could ever give him. _Aww now everyone knows exactly who you are._

Jasper walked up to me and stroked my face. "I watched you from the kitchen window every free moment I had away from Maria. I saw when the soldiers came up to you and said I was MIA and presumed dead. I so desperately wanted to come out of hiding and tell you that everything was okay and I was fine." I put my hands on his cheek " Your mom did not want to be changed until she knew you were alive and well. I helped her as she helped me with the grief of losing you. As well as helping me with Andrew while I was pregnant with Olivia. So I told her what I was and put an aging shield over her and the kids and we traveled far and wide all over the world until we stopped here almost two years ago." Jasper tilted my face up and said "I love you my Southern Belle" he whispered against my lips. " I've waited over a century and a half to hear you say those words again. We kissed each other with so much intensity and passion that filled those missed years. _OH HALLELUJAH _ The kiss was broken when we jumped apart after hearing a horrible high pitched screeched.

It was Alice. She was truly pissed. "This is not fair I didn't see this coming!YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME! " she hollered. 'Alice I'm sorry darlin' but I love Belle always have and always will." Jasper said sadly but there was a hint of happiness in his voice. "You are supposed to be dead MRS. WHITLOCK! I'M HIS WIFE! LOOK AT THE RING!" I could tell she was having a major emotional breakdown but I couldn't help but chuckle a little as I saw her shove her wedding ring in my face. "what's so funny you homewrecker?" she asked with malice in her voice I narrowed my eyes down at her _I know she just didn't call you that!_ "For me to be a homewrecker it must require you and Jasper to have children together. Since you don't and **I** had his kids and **YOU** married him after I had his kids. **YOU** are the homewrecker not me. Now what I was laughing at was your ring. Although it's very exquisite and beautiful; it's not this one" I stuck my hand out it was a diamond and enamel ring from the 1860s.(pic on profile) "Not only has it been on my finger it has been on Penelope Emmeline Jackson's finger who is now Penelope Emmeline Whitlock and before that it was on Margaret Olivia Ludwig's finger who died Margaret Olivia Jackson. Our daughter, Olivia Malinda Whitlock is getting it next." I smirked. Alice sobbed and ran away. It was then that i remembered something. _Oh fuck now you remember him!_ "Edward" I whispered

**Okay and there you have chapter two as always reviews make me happy and you get recognition for reviewing in my next chapter**

**STAY SAFE!**

**XOXOXMFEHRKOW**


	3. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Hey Guys Sorry you haven't heard from me in a while but here I am with chapter three of Love Behind The Mask.**

**Still a big special thanks to ****psychovampirefreak**** who gave me the title of this story. Thanks to the people who reviewed chapter 2.**

psychovampirefreak

Laurie Whitlock

LeslieWhitlock

TDitty

Reagan2100

AbbeNormal

SkylerBlack

misszayy

supernaturalNUT

ccgnme

soulsistersinaslan

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Where Do We Go From Here<strong>

_(Sorry if you guys can't understand what little Andrew and baby Olivia are saying. I put it in the same words my 3yr old nephew and 2yr niece would use)_**  
><strong>

**BELLA**

"Edward." I whispered. I turned to see that he was sitting in a corner far away from everyone else. "Edward are you okay?" I said walking slowly towards him. _Belle be careful, a heartbroken vampire can be dangerous when approached. _I kneeled in front of his sitting form. "So you've been a vampire this whole time?" He whisperd softly. I nodded. "And you're in love with Jasper?" he whispered even softer. I hesitated not wanting to break his heart further, but it was time to tell all. I nodded again. "Bella why did you lie to me?" Edward's voice was stronger now. "I'm sorry Edward, but you lied to me on multiple occasions about things that could have killed my human body." I said. Edward sighed ran a hand through his hair and stood up, holding his hand out to help me up as well. "I understand. I just really thought you were my mate." He looked down at his shoes. "Edward, I have to confess. I read your mind to fit your standards of a mate. I'm really sorry darlin'." I said using my southern accent. "Well as long as your happy. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find and comfort Alice." As he began to walk away, I stopped him. " Edward," he turned around, " there is someone out there for you. You just have to keep an open mind, and stop rejecting every girl that comes your way. Start slow, try asking Angela if she would like your help studying. Or ask Tanya if she'd like to go out sometime. You never know." He smiled at me. "Thanks Bella."

"It's Belle" I corrected. He nodded and left the room

**EDWARD**

I followed Alice's scent, only to find her sobbing in a tree. I jumped up and landed right next to her. "Alice are you okay?" I asked her. She rubbed her eyes. "Edward I just lost my husband to his wife. Do you think I'm okay?" I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" She looked angry. "You have no idea how funny that sounded." I chuckled hoping it would lighten her mood.

I walked to her and engulfed her in a hug and her tiny form shook with sobs. "Edward should it feel like this?" she said softly in my chest. "yes, nut maybe it's for the best." I said. "I mean maybe...just_ maybe_ that's what was supposed to happen" I rubbed her back gently. "Well I wouldn't know Edward. I can't see anything." Alice sniffled. "Alice it's okay, you can't expect your gift to control your life" I whispered. "They always have. My visions brought me to Jasper, brought us to the Cullens, and you to Bella..._twice_. To go against them means to go against everything I've lived for since being born into this life." _Wow I never thought of it like that. _Try?" I asked. "I'm scared." She looked up at me with her big auburn eyes. "Alice I'll protect you, I promise. You don't have to be scared." I looked down at her and kissed her forehead "I'll protect you." I whispered as my arms wrapped tighter around her arms and we stayed that way until sunrise

**BELLA**

Jasper and I didn't move from our embrace until 9:30 the next morning. "Bella I want to see them. I want to take them home let them meet their grandfather and grandmother, their aunts and uncles too" he whispered in my ear. I smiled, "Well come and get dressed cowboy." We got dressed and Esme let us use her blue Mercedes Guardian just in case we decide to bring them back. Esme also said that she would now baby proof the house. We drove down to Portland, Oregon and arrived at Penelope's house by noon. Jasper grabbed my hand as I felt the nervousness roll off of him in waves. I giggled and squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Everything will be okay, all of them love you" We walked up the steps and I knocked on the door. Jasper stood off to the side where no one could see him. Penelope opened the door. "Hello Bella, how are you I wasn't expecting a visit from you today." She said surprisingly. I walked in and purposely left the door open. "I just stopped by to see the kids." I said walking in front of her. She went back to the door with her head down but just as she closed the door Jasper's foot stopped it. "What the-" she trailed off as she looked up. "were you really going to close the door on me Mom?" He smiled down at her Penelope screamed "MY BABY! OH MY DARLING BOY!" she threw her arms around his form and sobbed loud body-wracking sobs. she was hysterical. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes. I felt a wave of calm wash over the whole room "Mom calm down."

"Gwamaw? What's goin' on?" I heard Andrew's voice coming in through the dining room "Mama!" He ran to me but stopped when he saw Jasper. "PAPA!" He screamed and made a beeline to Jasper. " Hey there!" He picked Andrew up. "Papa I missedchu" Andrew said hugging his daddy tightly. "I missed you to sport." Jasper said. He sat Andrew down and Andrew looked up at me. "Mama, now can 'Wivi (_A/N: Olivia's nickname is 'Livi but Andrew cannot pronounce his L's and R's just yet)_ and me gwo up to be big kids now that Papa's back?" He asked. " Of course you can Andy" I smiled at him. " YAY! daddy I gon' be big just wike you" Andrew smiled.

Where's Olivia?" Jasper asked Penelope. "In the kitchen I think" She said. I grabbed jasper's hand and lead him to the kitchen where I saw Olivia playing with a doll on the floor. "Olivia' I said in a singsong voice. She looked up and smiled "Mommy." She pulled herself up off the ground. and rose her arms up as a sign for me to pick her up. As soon as I did she shook her little blonde head and said, "No" She put her arms out to Jasper who had been standing next to me. He took her from me. "Dada" she whispered as she snuggled against his chest. I gasped when I noticed how quickly Olivia made the connection to Jasper I just about cried. "Mom. Jasper and i are going to take the kids for a while. I also took the age shield of you and the kids. You are still physically 42 and will begin to age as such. If you ever want to be changed let me know." I smiled as I hugged her. "Thank you Belle, this means so much to me." She smiled

I went upstairs while Jasper played with the kids and talked to Penelope. I took their clothes and toys and packed their bags. I put them in the trunk of the Mercedes. I grabbed their car seats out of the back of Penelope's black 2010 Chevy Cobalt and put it in the backseat of our car. Once I was done I walked back in "Okay guys it's time to go." I said. Jasper stood up and hugged his mom tightly "Bye Mom I promise I will be by next week, and don't you hesitate to call me either, you have our numbers now. I love you" he said _"Jasper has always been a Mama's boy"_ my conscience said "**Where the hell have you been all day?"** I asked her "_Oh I thought I'd let you and Jasper have a moment with your family. So I went to go bug the shit out of Charlotte." _She said. **"Don't tell me you're getting soft on me now?" **I asked. _"Bitch please!"_ I chuckled inside my head.

We got the kids strapped in and settled but it seemed like Jasper had one more question on his mind. "yes Jasper what's on your mind?" I asked as we shut the backseat doors.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked

**That is chapter 3 I hope you guys all liked it**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Kami**


	4. Gossip & Acting

**Hey Hey! I am back with Chapter 4 now. Slowly but surely everything will come together and I will get into the habit of updating every moment I get.**

**Okay so AbbeNormal & SkylerBlack had the same idea that Alice & Edward would be mates. So here's my response to that. (Sorry if it comes off rude) EWWW Gross Gross Gross. I've read really good B/J fanfiction where A/E get together but it's not for me. Sorry So I am going to give you two a spoiler alert. I PM'd you both or if I haven't I will when this is posted. Please keep it to yourself until the unveiling of them both. To SkylerBlack all your questions and ideas from the review will answered in it too.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap: "Okay guys it's time to go." I said. Jasper stood up and hugged his mom tightly "Bye Mom I promise I will be by next week, and don't you hesitate to call me either, you have our numbers now. I love you" he said "Jasper has always been a Mama's boy" my conscience said "Where the hell have you been all day?" I asked her "Oh I thought I'd let you and Jasper have a moment with your family. So I went to go bug the shit out of Charlotte." She said. "Don't tell me you're getting soft on me now?" I asked. "Bitch please!" I chuckled inside my head.<em>

_We got the kids strapped in and settled but it seemed like Jasper had one more question on his mind. "yes Jasper what's on your mind?" I asked as we shut the back seat doors._

_"Where do we go from here?" he asked_

* * *

><p><strong>Now on to Chapter 4: Gossip &amp; Acting<strong>

**BELLE**

We arrived at the house and pulled Esme's car into the garage. The kids were asleep. I picked up Andrew, and Jasper got Olivia. "Umm until we sort out rooming situations let set them in Carlisle and Esme's" Jasper said. We carried them up and set them down on the bed. I couldn't help but stare at them. The beautiful products of Jasper and me. I couldn't help but worry. **"Are we taking them from Penelope prematurely? Will Victoria see them." **_"Hey stop all this damn whining it's annoying. No one is going to touch your babies. It is impossible for someone to make them cry without you feeling it. So stop it. They'll be fine."_

Jasper and I went downstairs "Where's Alice and Edward?" I asked "They called and said they will be hunting for the rest of the day." Carlisle said. I nodded. "All right we need to come up with a plan for this. Now Esme has already suggested that she calls up Marisa Stanley and cry to her about her family being completely screwed up now. That will cause her to tell Jessica and in a few hours it will be known that Bella and Jasper met in Phoenix before Jasper and Rose's parents died. Bella got pregnant twice. Renee kept the kids so Bella could go finish high school and during Spring Break they went to Jacksonville and brought them back. They are now back together Edward and Alice are single. How do you two feel about that?" Carlisle asked.

I looked to Jasper, who looked to me. I sighed and said, " It'll cause drama and people will wonder if Alice and Edward knew, we'll tell them they were the only two who didn't know in the family. It will bring us a lot of attention we don't want or need but we don't have any other options. Besides, we'll be leaving soon as we graduate and get this Victoria crap done.

"Also the wolves will be furious once they find out I'm a vampire and may consider the treaty broken but I can solve that problem easily. I've been manipulating Charlie for awhile now. I've never even met Renee. Penelope was who came to my room when I got 'injured' a year ago. So I think everything is figured out. Just take the gossip and roll with it. Answer the questions like they should be answered and everything will be just fine."

Everyone looked at me shocked. _"Cricket, cricket." _**"Oh Shut up and go bother Charlotte again"** I looked back to everyone who looked okay now. "Okay Belle I think that will work. Esme?" Carlisle said handing Esme the phone. She took it and began dialing the number "Hello" said the other end and the dramatics began.

* * *

><p><strong>ESME<strong>

"Hello" Marisa said on the other end. "Oh Marisa it's horrible my whole family is falling apart!" I fake sobbed into the phone "Oh Esme what's happened. Did Carlisle ask for a divorce?" I could practically see the smile on her face. "No and thank goodness he didn't. I don't think I can survive anything else today" I cried

" Oh Alice and Jasper broke up Friday when they got home from school. Then Edward and Bella did too an hour later." I cried. "Oh that's so terrible Esme" She didn't sound like it was terrible. "Why?" She asked "A couple years ago before Rose and Jasper's parents died they lived in Phoenix. Jasper and Bella dated and Bella got pregnant twice. Then moved here with us and we moved here to Forks.

"Fast forward a couple years Bella moves here to live with her dad and her mom, Renee kept the kids. Bella saw Jasper with Alice and didn't want to ruin their relationship so she tried to avoid us. Once Edward started hitting on her, she couldn't resist. They fell in love.

"Fast forward to last Friday. Bella, Rosalie and Jasper decided that it was time to get the kids from Renee. They tell everyone the truth. So many fights broke out Emmett and Rosalie worked out their issues, but Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward broke up. Now Jasper, Bella and Rose are back from Jacksonville with the kids and I'm just lost" I recanted the story with few minor details added.

"Oh that's juic- I mean really horrible. Look it's going to be all right. Okay" She said fakely. "Thanks Marisa I really needed to vent." I sniffled "Oh you can call me and vent anytime Esme I'm always here for you." What a load of crap. "Thanks Marisa I gotta go bye." With that I hung up "And the Oscar goes to…. ESME CULLEN" Emmett yelled

* * *

><p><strong>All right that's it hoped you guys liked it I will try to update very soon.<strong>

**Reviews are like air. I need them to survive**

**XOXO**

**-Kami **


End file.
